fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheerful Pretty Cure
Cheerful Pretty Cure is a fanseries created Ryta-chan about happiness and finding out what makes people happy. More info to come soon. PLOT Euphorium was once protected by a mysterious woman named Cure Jubilance, who was quick to dispel any unwanted, uncalled for sorrow that tried to invade the land. Everyone believed that some sadness was ok, but dark bindings that held more than just sorrow in them were not to be taken lightly. Years ago, a dark mass of briars tried to shoot out from the ground and destroy the Four Everlasting Lights of Cheer, which were the source of Cure Jubilance's power and what maintains happiness in Euphorium. These briars turned into snakes in an instant and Jubilance was forced to fight them off. Once the snakes had been assumed to be destroyed, Jubilance revealed herself to be none other than the Queen's daughter, young Aurélie. Years have past now and Aurélie has now become the Queen of Euphorium, but now, it appears that she hadn't finished her job when she had destroyed the snakes of Melancholy that tried to vanquish Euphorium. But, Queen Aurélie is now too old to be a Pretty Cure and with her kingdom in ruins, she must call on those of the human world to help her. PRETTY CURE Gogo Mitsugi / Cure Joy Voiced By: Arisa Ogasawara Intro: A bright ray of sunshine to brighten up your day, Cure Joy! Main Attack: Pretty Cure,Brilliant Elation! Theme Color: Yellow, magenta and orange Gogo is a quick-witted, but reluctant to be of help to others, kind of girl who's on the school's track team. She's friendly around most, but she only ever socializes with a handful of people and doesn't have too many friends. It doesn't bother her, as she rather watch people from afar (though she knows sooner or later, she's going to get lonely.) She has a dry sense of humor and can be careless in her words, but deep down, she'd love to not be as mean as she sounds. She's the second oldest of five siblings and used to go to a private school on the other side of town before she transferred. Rumi Takai/ Cure Delight Voiced By: Yukiyo Fujii Intro: A soothing sensation to bring you at peace, Cure Delight! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Jovial Twinkle! Theme Color: White,baby blue and Pastel pink Rumi is reserved but a very kind girl once you get to know her. Like Gogo, she doesn't have a lot of friends, but she believes that everyone can be her friend, she just hasn't put too much of the effort in yet. Usually, she can be found reading fashion magazines and generally likes wearing make-up, as she aspires to be a make-up artist someday. She's a third year at Nakagawa High-school and has an older brother in University. She also works part-time at an ice-cream parlor. ALLIES Lulu/Julie Hightower Voiced by:Momoko Saito A pink, purple, and white bunny from Euphorium, Lulu has been sent to the human world to find the Pretty Cure under the disguise Julie Hightower. She's the English teacher at Nakagawa and while most claim that she's an ok teacher, they'll also admit she has odd methods of teaching. As a teacher, she upholds and maintain a strict disposition in class but once she transforms back into her regular form, she's as child-like as can be until she's reminded why she's in the human world. Queen Aurélie- The ruler of Euphorium and former Pretty Cure, Queen Aurélie is a very caring, just woman who cares about the well-being of her citizens more than anything in the world. Along with her husband, King Giancarlo and her daughter, Emiliana. VILLAINS Melancholy Onyx Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa Onyx is a girl who appears to be around the Cures' age who is ever so loyal to the leader of Melancholy. She's quite serious and unforgiving for a girl her age and cares about nothing except for defeating the Pretty Cure, the only thing standing Melancholy's way for victory. Her powers are illusion-based. Nijoux Voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara Nijoux is a woman who genuinely seems to care little about this whole mission, or at least, so she says; since, every time she's in battle against the Pretty Cure, she's get very, very riled up. She gets quite ill-mannered and sharp-tongued in battles and then has no memory of the wrath she unleashed upon the girls, which makes herself and fellow teammate Storm question how she can channel such rage to begin with. Storm Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya Storm is a man who is usually uninterested in the world around him and keeps to himself most of the time. The times when he's not doing so, he's in the company of Nijoux. Whenever he fights against the Pretty Cure, he is for the most part mute and won't say much as he begins to wonder how this attempt to defeat them will get foiled. His powers are thunderstorm-based. Castra Voiced by:TBA Castra is the leader of Melancholy. She can be rather demanding when she needs to be but most of the time she can be seen brooding in her chambers. She plans to dim out the Everlasting Lights of Cheer for good but to do that, she needs to enough Spores of Dyspathy to cancel out the remaining amount of cheer left in both Euphorium and the Human realm. Endopath These are the Monsters-of-the-day. OTHER CHARACTERS Family Ayami and Kengo Mitsugi- Ayami and Kengo are Gogo's parents who both work as police officers. They hope that their children will all grow to become police officers just like them. So far, due to all their encouragement, they have three out of five of them on board with the idea, but the oldest two would rather not follow in their footsteps. They aren't home as often as they would like to be due to work, but ultimately, like any other parent, they love all their kids very much. Saori Mitsugi- Gogo's older sister in university, Saori is a mature, caring girl who lives in a dorm at her university, but comes home as often as she can to help Gogo out with her brothers. She can be very strict with her brothers and seem like a responsible woman in front of them but once it's just her and Gogo, this facade is gone and she reverts into a tired, careless individual. Ryu, Reo, and Satoru Mitsugi- Gogo's little brothers who are known to cause mayhem in the Mitsugi household when left alone for too long. Ryu is twelve, Reo is eleven and Satoru is nine. They will play with anyone who offers them to, but they are known to play pranks on their neighbours if Gogo isn't around. Even though they know what kind of punishment awaits them once Gogo finds them out. Seiya Takai- Seiya is Rumi's father. He works as an accountant and is generally a man of few words. Though, he pays close attention to things and is quick to sense when something seems amiss in his household. Kei Takai- Kei is Rumi's older brother. He's in his second year of University and is as quiet as his father, but is also much colder than him; especially towards his sister. Friends Masumi Okada- A girl in Gogo's homeroom who becomes good friends with Gogo during the series. She is a very out-going, energetic girl who Gogo eventually considers her best friend out of her homeroom. Yukina Hashimoto- A third-year who is the student council president, Yukina is a perky straight-A student who Gogo later befriends in the series. Though many people don't initially believe Gogo whenver she says the two of them are friends. Yukina however, sees the good in Gogo and is always more than happy to spend time with her when she can. Taeko Kuromi- A friend of Gogo's from her old-school, Taeko is a very easy-going girl. She and Gogo sometimes will meet up at cafes across the city and reminisce of their lives back in middle-school. Hinari Nishino- Hinari is a teacher's assistant at Gogo's little brother's school. She's a somewhat timid woman in her early twenties and when Gogo is at her track club, Hinari will watch over her siblings in the classroom until Gogo shows up when Gogo is required to pick them up after school. Chinatsu Hanazawa- Chinatsu is a third-year in high school who works alongside Rumi at the ice-cream parlor. Chinatsu is a very fashionable girl who aspires to be a fashion designer. However, she can also be quite aggressive and is more than willing to fight anyone who wrongs her. ITEMS Smiling Locket- The item the Cures use to transform. It looks like a plain locket when not in use but once the words," Pretty Cure, Turn that frown upside down!" are said, they glow brightly and activate. LOCATIONS Euphorium- A land dimensions away, Euphorium is a land under the belief that happiness rises above everything. They work to make sure that everyone in Euphorium is always in good spirits and they never wished to hurt anyone. So, when the faction of Melancholy came and cast a spell to make the Four Everlasting Lights of cheer dim out, Euphorium was forced to call upon the Pretty Cure to save their world. Nakagawa High-school- The high-school Gogo and Rumi go to. MUSIC EPISODES TRIVIA * Cure Joy shares her name with Princess Joy of the authoress' other fanseries Believe Pretty Cure Category:Fanseries